Till Death Do You Part
by Shardas
Summary: When a certain fairy reflects on the past few years of her life, she brings up memories. The hardship of all her friends dying off. Sometimes, remembering can be the hardest thing. So when she is also faced with raising twins, Darian and Jade, by herself, will she be happy about her past, or will certain guilt lead her to the unthinkable?
1. The Squires Flower

**Hey everybody! What's up? I have a poll on my profile! Please vote! **

**I ****need help for the characters to my next story! Thanks everyone! **

**R&R please!**

I never thought that this paradise would go away, farther than I ever thought that souls could travel. Farther than the Rim of Heaven, past the Devils Lair, and farther than infinity itself. It would travel away from Alfea, Red Fountain, and even planets like Zenith and Eraklyon. Past the millions of stars, oceans, and forests...never to be seen again. That's where souls would go to, when they have run out of life altogether, lost within the realms of time and the future thoughts. I had never pictured any death so early within the forces of magic and friendship, but alas it came upon all of us like rain, pouring over us until ultimately...it drowned us with its fierceness and power. All those 11 lives were lost in the roaring waters, never to be seen of again. But no, they didn't drown, no, they met fate by different standards unknown to an ordinary human mind. But no worries, for I will inform you of the process in which they saw the end...

~Death #1~

It had been a cold and windy day on the planet of Magix, and 12 teens were walking through the streets, not a single care in the world. Those many centuries ago, I had always treasured, but now I know that I should have done something, anything, to protect the friends I loved and cherished. It had all gone so fast, that none of us could have kept up with him. The evil in his heart, overwhelming his mind, had begun to be too much, and with a final attempt to regain control over the life he had once lived, Valtor had attempted murder.

We all knew he was evil, obviously, but he had never sank so low as to end ones life. It shocked all of us, yet angered us as well when our friend was literally shot out of the sky. Wings, broken and bleeding, were visible as she lay crippled, and soon, she had stopped moving. Her hair, usually so light and full of life, had dulled, and turned dark. At first, I thought Valtor had turned her evil, and determination bubbled up in me. Determination to protect my friends, determination to help our injured, and determination to defeat Valtor. "You turned her dark, you turned her evil! Didn't you?!" Musa had shouted at our enemy, but no reaction came. He only smirked, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I think we all knew deep down in our hearts that she had died, but I didn't want to believe it. All walking quietly towards her, we turned her over, seeing her peaceful face. Time seemed to stop, as if the universe was watching...waiting for her to get up, walk, run, and fly. But that never came. She never returned to us. Our dear Flora had been murdered in evil.

Now, that was a big enough shock to all of us, I mean how does this just happen? I still can't believe that, and now I'm a grown and single mother of twins! But back then, I knew I wanted revenge for my flowery friend. All of us did...I guess it was just our nature to feel like it was our fault for her death as well because we were all burdened with a thick layer of guilt and regret for not protecting her, especially Helia. I think we all had had some hardships to face, but this was just too much for a lot of us to take. Without our friend, we were broken apart. Still now I think, "I wonder if this was what Valtor was planning all along? Kill one to break the others, and when we were at our weakest...attack?" But after Flora, Valtor never had shown his face again. Some say he now lives in the Rushyian Mountains, on Magix, living away from distractions for his work. Others say he is in hiding back on Andros, waiting to attack again and praying on innocent fish and mermaids alike.

So how did all of the others die? Well for starters, I never pictured me being the last to go. A single mother of twins, and the fathers dead...its a lot to take in. Of course my and his parents are very supportive. But anyway, that isn't what this is about. This next part is about my past, how all my friends were cast off...murdered...beaten...shot...one of my best friends even hung herself. But now I can tell you, tell you about the next death in my life...the death of a good friend, a boyfriend, a brother...

~Death #2~

It had only been about two to three months after Flora had died, and we had all kind of moved on. We hadn't stopped crying every once in a while, but that was ordinary...right? Ms. Faragonda had buried Flora on Alfea grounds, since she was one of the best students, and her grave could be seen from our dorm rooms. _"Here lies Flora Everdean Lynphia, may she rest in peace. 1999-2013"_ This had stared back at me from my window for the rest of my Alfea schooling, but I had never thought that soon, we would have to put a graveyard into Red Fountain as well...

Somehow, we had all ended up in a hospital...now we had all been in there plenty of times, but this time, there was one person who would never come out. I don't know for sure if it was planned, or if the doctors made a mistake, or even if it had just been a simple sickness, but Brandon didn't return out of that building. I remember the doctors had all gathered in the waiting room, and we all watched as they faced poor Stella, their eyes all filling with tears. But no words were spoken, and soon, Stella got the hint. _"Doctor?...NO!" _And then and there, she broke down. Crying was an understatement. We all hugged her, and cried ourselves, and even a few doctors cried, but what happened could not be undone. Magic, though very powerful, couldn't bring back the dead.

From there on we had tried to move on, we learned that Brandon, who had only gone to have a small operation about his tonsils, had died on the operating table as a sign of blood loss. But that to me was very strange, for tonsil removal required no blood to be seen. So something else must have killed him...but what? Behind all of my friends backs, I started a small investigation about it. I went back to the autopsy report and even to the medical examiner himself, but he only said _"Blood covered everything inside him, something had ruptured...but it had to be after his death. There is nothing else I can do though until the test results return from lab." _But that wasn't good enough for me. I needed to know soon, and so it came to the point of magic.

Doctors aren't allowed to use magic to cure in operations, its actually impossible to even try, but after his death, I was positive I could find a old spell or something to just figure out why. It took me days, which turned into weeks, but I was cut short when the lab results finally came back, and the answer was finally clear to me. Brandon, a loving and dear friend, had died of a heart attack. Now I know what your thinking...how could a 15 year old man die of a heart attack at such a young age? Well it's because of the training at Red Fountain. All the weight lifting and running causes the heart stress, and when he went in for the operation, the medicine that put him to a deep sleep so they could operate, had caused his heart even more stress, ultimately, causing an attack, which ruptured his heart.

So how did I know this? Well I didn't for sure, but the doctors confirmed my suspicions later that day, saying _"Now I understand, this is something that wont be repeated." _That didn't help Brandon though. But in retrospect, how did the doctors not notice the patient struggling to breathe? An operation on his throat plus a heart attack and hemorrhaging? It all lead to the last breath... his last thought...his last smile. It had ended him.

But how did we ever get through two deaths? Well, we didn't. Stella still cried till the day she died, as well as Helia, but it was all over. We couldn't deny the murder or the medical accident. We couldn't blame Valtor for both deaths, and we couldn't just say something went wrong. We had to live with it. I missed my friends very much, as everyone had become more distant after both deaths had occurred, but I knew we couldn't all give up. We had to be strong, for them. It had been very difficult, living, while knowing you could have done something to save them, and then trying to move on, to forget them. But we didn't forget, we remembered all of it, we remembered the death of Flora, Brandon, and then of another fairy...a dear, sweet sister who sacrificed so much to cope with life. She had been the next to die.

**Wow. Who was it that died next? And who is telling this story?**

**We know it cant be Flora, Stella, Musa, or Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Helia, Riven, or Nabu...**

**So that leaves Aisha, Bloom, and Tecna. **

**Find out more in the next chapter! Love ya all, Shardas~ **


	2. The Melody of Life

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I hope your ready for this story! So grab some **

**popcorn, sit back and relax cause...here...we...go! ( Everyone's around 15 or 16 now ) **

Dealing with the fate of death...twice...had been brutally hard for all of us. Tears didn't just cry rivers, we cried oceans. One, for our dearest flower fairy, who died at the hands of the evil darkness. And the other, for our best friend and brother, who had a accident with science. But that wasn't the only thing that ripped the life out of us all, we had also faced another travesty that brought us down even more than before. It was when one of our fairies had also died on account of science, but it was a different kind of science than ones heart malfunctioning. It was a internal issue, causing more pain for her partner than ever. Losing his girlfriend, hard enough, but when you add a child into the mix...he looses much more than just his love, he also looses his kid.

~Death #3~

It hadn't been long after the previous death, yet it felt like an eternity. Fogged up memories, clouded and gray, had been shared within our group as friends told stories of the loved ones lost, cherishing the past and not wanting to face the future. Stella had shared of her memories of Brandon, crying, as well as Helia with Flora. They were so young, so free, them both being struck down in an instant seemed unreal. But this chapter isn't about them, as we are trying to move along with life. This chapter is about the next death. The death of a mother and her child.

Musa had come to us about a month after Brandon had passed, and gave us the big news. She was holding hands with Riven, looking rather nervous, as she held her stomach. "I'm going to have a child." She had exclaimed to everyone. We all clapped and cheered, bringing back some of that lost happiness that hadn't been present in a while. We were all so relived to get away from the darkness that had dragged us into a pit of depression. But we couldn't keep it up...days of happiness soon turned back into the bleak hours as we waited. 9 months soon passed, and there had only been a few Trix attacks here and there. Nothing major, and nothing Bloom, Tecna, Aisha, and Stella couldn't handle on their own. Musa stayed inside Alfea, protected by the magical barrier and all of the other fairies, but no amount of magic could save what happened next. The baby, positioned the wrong way, had caused a opening in her stomach to form, in which Musa had started internally bleeding. She could feel the pressure in her stomach, but thinking it was just time for the baby, she called for her friends, but the nurse got there first. Trying to support her, while Ms. Faragonda went to get a stretcher, Ophelia had to watch as Musa was brought down to her knees.

The opening in her stomach caused blood to leak out, ultimately limiting the amount of blood remaining, but gravity pulled the blood downward, forcing her brain to fight for the red fluid. But to no avail, soon, she went into hypovolemic shock. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, and the blood from her stomach was so much that blood came up her esophagus and out her mouth. But she couldn't do anything, she couldn't move. She lay there, dying from blood loss and choking to death on the liquid that gave her life.

Soon, the girls arrived with help, as well as Ms. Faragonda with the stretcher. Riven tried to run up to her, to help her, but Helia and Sky held him back. "Let me go!" Riven shouted at his teammates. "No! There is nothing you can do now Riven, she has to go with the nurse. You can't help her now!" Helia yelled at him, and with one final tug of desperation, Riven sank to his knees, and watched as Ophelia rolled away Musa, still dripping blood from her mouth onto the cold tile floor of the Alfea hallway. The nurse kept Riven waiting a while, hoping he didn't explode in anger or pain at the terrible news. But after 3 hours, Ophelia walked out into the waiting room, wringing her hands together.

Riven looked at her as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Musa is in a better place now." She exclaimed, trying not to cry. Riven shook her hand away and looked at the ground, having to much pride to cry? Desperate time called for desperate measures. A single tear rolled down his face, as he stood up and ran down the hallway, followed by Nabu and Helia, trying to talk some sense into him. Ms. Faragonda and Ophelia both sighed, and looked to me, the girls, and the remaining boyfriends. "Would you like to come give Musa your final goodbyes?" Ophelia asked them, in which they all nodded and followed her into the private section of the nurses office.

Stepping into the room, they saw Musa lying as peaceful as could be on a crisp white sheet. Vases of flowers covered the floor, 11 to be exact. Ms. Faragonda picked up a vase filled with Statice, a type of flower that meant Remembrance. She handed it to me. "Go, decorate around Musa the flowers I give to you. Remember her while you are doing this." Ms. Faragonda explained. She picked up another vase filled with Sunflowers, which meant Pure Thoughts, and handed it to Stella. She handed Sky a vase filled with Alstroemeria, a flower meaning Friendship. She then handed Aisha a vase that held a bundle of Gladiolus's, which meant Strength of Character. She handed Tecna a vase filled with Lilac's, and smiled to the technology fairy, as she was a great friend of Musa's. "They mean Youthful Innocence." Ms. Faragonda explained. Tecna smiled painfully and hugged her headmistress, then proceeded to place flowers around the music fairy's body. Ms. Faragonda picked up a vase filled with Delphinium, meaning Heavenly, and handed it to Timmy. She then handed Ophelia a vase as well, filled with Birds of Paradise. "They mean Joyfulness." Ms. Faragonda explained, hugging the nurse tightly. She was about to pick up a vase for herself, when the door opened, and Nabu walked back inside, along with Helia and a sulking Riven.

Ms. Faragonda greeted them, and brought them to where the vases were. She knelt down and picked up a vase filled with Carnations. "They mean Pride and Beauty. Place these around Musa as a remembrance of her." She explained, as she handed the vase to Nabu, and watched as he walked to where Aisha was, and started placing the flowers around Musa's head. Helia was next, and Ms. Faragonda handed him a vase filled with Aster, meaning Patience. Then, with only two vases left, Ms. Faragonda handed Riven a vase, full of Red Roses. "They mean Love." She stated, and then handed him two extra roses, these two being White Roses. "And these mean Sympathy, Honor, and Innocence. Place them well." She stated, as she handed them to him, and watched as he walked to Musa, placing a single white rose in her hands, bundled like sleeping beauty, and he placed one upon her stomach, a goodbye to the baby as well. Then, he proceeded with placing the red roses around her.

Now, there was one vase left, a vase for Ms. Faragonda herself. Ophelia set down her vase, and picked up the final vase, presenting it to the headmistress. The vase was full of Snapdragons. "They mean Everlasting Beauty." Ophelia exclaimed, smiling as she handed Ms. Faragonda the vase. Then, Ophelia picked up her vase, full of Birds of Paradise, and the two women both walked back to the deceased student, and began placing the flowers around the music fairy.

Once everyone had placed their flowers, they all stood back and looked at her, lying there, so peaceful. She seemed to be covered in flowers, but they weren't just flowers anymore, they were a symbol of what she was. Ms. Faragonda looked up at everyone and smiled. "Keep the vase in honor and remembrance of Musa Angela Melody as I hand out these forms. They list the flowers that are on her now, what they mean, and who placed them on her." She explained as she handed everyone a card. I looked down at mine.

**In Loving Memory of Musa Angela Melody...**

**Sky**- Alstroemeria- Friendship

**Nabu**- Carnations- Pride and Beauty

**Helia**- Aster- Patience

**Timmy**- Delphinium- Heavenly

**Bloom**- Statice- Remembrance

**Stella**- Sunflowers- Pure Thoughts

**Tecna**- Lilac- Youthful Innocence

**Aisha- **Gladiolus- Strength of Character

**Riven**- Red & White Roses- Love, Honor, Innocence, and Sympathy

**Ophelia**- Birds of Innocence- Joyfulness

**Ms. Faragonda**- Snapdragons- Everlasting Beauty

**May she rest in peace...**

"Now," Ms. Faragonda stated as she looked to us and bowed her head. "Let us pray to the Great Dragon." She said in almost a whisper. Everyone slowly nodded, and we all held hands. I watched as most everyone, mainly the girls and Riven, were crying silently, trying to not interrupt the shaky silence that crept throughout the room. The headmistress cleared her throat and sighed. I lowered my head, and closed my eyes, listening to the prayer Ms. Faragonda was going to say.

"Great Dragon," She started. "Please help our friend Musa Angela Melody as she is to come your way along with Brandon Eric Summers and Flora Everdean Lynphia. Please accept them all into your kingdom and into your power, and make them angels among the clouds and stars. Please bless these students that have lost the loved ones close to them, and help them through the rest of their lives. Great Dragon, we of the magical dimension, worship you in all your glory. Bless you, Bless us, Bless the universe." She finished as she squeezed the hands of Ophelia and Stella, in which they both squeezed the hands of those beside them all throughout the entire circle of us.

**Hey my peeps! Whats up? I wanted to make on big chapter to honor the three that already died. Hopefully y'all like this chapter, and will please review! Please do because it took me forever to find the flowers and everything, and I had typed for like 3 hours and then hit a wrong button, and forgot to press save. :/ TOOK ME FOREVER! Please favorite or review please please please!**

**So anyway, do you know who the main character is? who is "me"? Here's a hint: It says what kind of flower was given to me, and also says who got each flower so you can figure it out! PM me too! I love talking to all of you! Love all my readers! Peace Heart Shardas~ **


End file.
